<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La fin de sa quête by JessSwann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965684">La fin de sa quête</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann'>JessSwann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant La revanche des Sith, alors qu'il est sur le point d'expirer, Anakin fait le bilan de son existence Note :Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF sur le thème "Chercher"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La fin de sa quête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Chercher.</p><p>Même si son existence avait été brève, il avait le sentiment qu’il l’avait passée à courir après quelque chose, à chercher sa place.</p><p>D’abord sur Tatooine. Un moyen d’échapper à sa condition d’esclave, d’éviter un avenir de misère.</p><p>Il avait cherché comment améliorer le droïde dépassé qu’il avait trouvé et dont personne ne voulait, puis à construire son module pour avoir une chance de prouver ses capacités de pilote, une chance de gagner. Un espoir d’une autre destinée.</p><p>Ensuite les Jedis étaient arrivés… Il avait tout fait pour les aider. Pour le récompenser, ils l’avaient emmené loin de sa mère, loin de tout ce qu’il connaissait, loin de sa vie.</p><p>Une fois au Temple, il avait essayé. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Il avait cherché le moyen d’être accepté, d’être reconnu. Mais, en dépit de ses efforts, en dépit de sa volonté, Maitre Yoda et les autres l’avaient rejeté. Eux, n’avaient pas cherché à le comprendre, à le connaitre. Le Chancelier avait été le seul.</p><p>Il avait cherché la paix et la justice dans les enseignements Jedi mais il n’y avait trouvé que la déception et la résignation.</p><p>Il était retourné sur Tatooine pour chercher sa mère mais n’avait trouvé que la mort et le néant.</p><p>Il avait cherché le moyen de sauver Padmé, de la protéger, de la garder envers et contre tout. Les Jedis avaient refusé de l’aider. Le Chancelier lui avait offert de le faire. Il avait hésité, tenté de trouver une autre solution pour ne pas subir à nouveau la douleur intolérable de la perte. Il n’y en avait pas. Il avait accepté.</p><p>Padmé… Tout cela, il l’avait fait pour elle. Pour la savoir en sécurité, pour lui construire un monde parfait, un avenir radieux pour leurs enfants. Avoir une famille. C’était tout ce qu’il cherchait à faire…</p><p>Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu qu’Obi-Wan s’en mêle, qu’il la monte contre lui et cherche à lui enlever.</p><p>Quand il l’avait vue sur Mustafar, il avait senti son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Elle était venue pour lui, pour le chercher. Sa désillusion avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Padmé l’avait trahi. Obi Wan avait réussi. Il lui avait pris.</p><p>Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Ni leurs mensonges, ni leurs justifications, ni leurs protestations de vertu. Il en avait assez de courir, assez de chercher un bonheur qui s’obstinait à le fuir.</p><p>Un râle lui échappa alors que la lave le consumait. A présent, il ne cherchait plus qu’une chose, que sa souffrance s’arrête et que la mort l’accueille.</p><p>Lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa gorge le brûlait et son corps meurtri n’était que souffrance. Il n’était pas mort… même cette délivrance, il avait été incapable de la trouver. Il vit le masque de métal s’approcher de son visage. Il comprit qu’il était là pour lui permettre de respirer et de reprendre vie. Ce n’était pas fini, il avait encore une chance.</p><p>« Seigneur Vador, est-ce que vous m’entendez ?</p><p>— Oui, Maitre »</p><p>Pourtant, en dépit de la douleur de son corps, il ne songeait qu’à elle :</p><p>« Où est Padmé ? Est-elle en sécurité ? Est-elle sauve ?</p><p>— Il semble que dans votre colère, vous l’ayez tuée. »</p><p>Il ne pouvait le croire. Non. Il ne pouvait être responsable de sa mort, pas alors qu’il ne cherchait qu’à la sauver.</p><p>« C’est impossible, elle était vivante, je l’ai sentie. »</p><p>La rage et la douleur le submergèrent et il poussa un hurlement de frustration. A présent que Padmé n’était plus, il n’avait plus rien à attendre, plus rien à espérer.</p><p>Il avait cessé de chercher.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>